acampamento de férias betado
by reneev
Summary: férias,sonho de qualquer estudante depois de um longo periodo de aulas,colegias perto de se formarem e irem para a universidade ainda provam que tem muito para aprontar e que nunca desistirão de seus sonhos,acampamento otima oportunidade para o amor surgi
1. convencer betado

Acampamento de férias

**Acampamento de férias**

Oi estou aqui com mais uma fic tosca que estou fazendo

Sasori: Mal acaba uma e já ta fazendo outra

Sai: É que ela está querendo escrevendo uma fic totalmente diferente que não tem nada a ver com a historia inacabada dela.

È isso ai e só vou continuá-la se receber pelo menos uma review

Sai e sasori: Vai demorar...

Que seja espero que vocês gostem. Novamente as advertências

Sasori: Como sempre, essa fic é Yaoi...

Sai: Naruto não pertence a ela...

Sasori: E nunca pertencera porque ela é pobre...

Sai: Isto não possui fins lucrativos...

Sasori: Pois se tivesse iria à falência...

Sai: Isso não foi betado.

Sasori: È nunca será!

Rebecca: Agora tem! Posso agarrar o Sai? n,.n

E o resto vocês já sabem espero que gostem e boa leitura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1° meta – convencer

Dias de sol e calor, uma idéia, férias.

Tempo perfeitos para jovens colegiais que querem aproveitar seu tempo livro e se esquecerem um pouco da escola. Último ano que cursam.

Sonhos a serem realizados, metas,desafios, pressão. É isso que todos os colegiais e tantas outras pessoas têm e enfrentam. E é claro isso não seria diferente para dois amigos cansados de tanto estudar...

- Larga esse livro

Bom, pelo menos para aqueles que querem parar e descansar a cabeça, as férias sempre servem...

- Não é porque você não estuda que eu não devo estudar.

Ok, um é um preguiçoso e outro é um maníaco por estudo. Como viraram amigos? Um tinha o que o outro precisava.

- Vamos, estamos de férias temos que aproveitá-las ao Maximo e... (foi interrompido)

- Estudar?

- Não. Temos que nos divertir!

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer?! Quando voltarmos de férias teremos apenas uma semana de aula e depois começará as provas e eu não quero ir mal!

- Vai, vamos, deixa de ser chato é nosso ultimo ano no colégio, ultimo bimestre, depois nunca mais nos veremos. Temos que aproveitar o tempo que temos!

- Então vá, ninguém esta te impedindo.

- Então você vai?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas você não disse para aproveitar?

- Eu disse que você pode ir com seus amiguinhos, que eu não vou te impedir e nem mesmo irei com você para te atrapalhar!

- Atrapalhar? Você nunca me atrapalha!

- Quando você estiver com uma das suas "garotinhas" eu acho que você não dirá o mesmo...

- Mas...

- Por que faz tanta questão que eu vá?

- Porque você é meu melhor amigo.

-...

-...

-...

- No que está pensando?

- Se eu for você para de me encher a paciência?

- ÊÊÊ! Você vai você nem sabe como estou feliz com essa desição

- Mas tem um porém!

- Porém?

- Uma condição

- Que condição?

- Que quando chegarmos você estude e se dedique nesse fim do bimestre!

- Ham?

- Vou ter que desenhar para você entender?

- NÃO ME TRATE ASSIM!

- Você é pede para eu te tratar assim.

- Não peço nada!

- Então, de acordo?

- Fazer o quê, né?

- Você esta fazendo um trato, ou seja, não o quebre.

- E tem como eu quebrar?

- Você tem um cérebro só pra ocupar o espaço na sua cabeça?

- DANNA!!

- Tá, ta, parei.

- Mas você está certo, eu só vou poder cumprir isso depois das férias, ou seja, eu simplesmente posso ignorar essa promessa, pois você já fez o que eu queria, então posso também fazer com que essa promessa nunca acontecesse...

- Faça o que quiser, depois não vai ser eu que será prejudicado!

- Como me prejudicar?

- Você esta enforcado em quatro matérias que reprovam e estamos no último bimestre, ou seja, se você não quiser repetir de ano, é melhor se dedicar.

(falou isso indo em direção a porta, para que pudesse sair e tomar um ar, e é claro arrumar suas coisas para a viagem)

(pegando o celular)

- _Alô!_

_-_ Plano um completo!

-_ Não acredito que você conseguiu convencê-lo a ir nessa viagem._

- Mas tive que fazer um trato com ele.

-_ Que trato?_

- Nada de mais.

-_ Então amanhã passamos ai e pegamos vocês!_

- Só tem um probleminha!

- _Qual?_

-eu não falei que vocês iriam juntos

-_hahaha! _(ouve-se risadas do outro lado da linha)

- DO QUE O IMBEÇIL TA RINDO?

- _Nada, nada..._

- E então como eu faço?

- _Com isso não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano._

- O que pretende fazer?

-_ Você vai saber na hora certa!_

- Não confio em você!

- Trate de confiar, pois eu vou fazer com que essa viagem seja inesquecível, e é claro vou realizar um desejo que você tem!

- Q-q-q-ue desejo? (já estava suando frio)

- Não se preocupe, só confie em mim que vai dar tudo certo! Até amanhã!

- ESPERE!

-tu tu tu

- Desgraçado! Desligou!

Será que ele sabe do meu maior desejo secreto?

- Ah, não... Impossível, não tem como ele saber disso, eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém.

como será que ele descobriu? Será que é o que estou pensando que é?

**Continua**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

E aí, qual será o desejo de Deidara? Quem vai viajar com eles? Com quem Deidara estava falando ao telefone? Qual plano maluco é esse? Que plano é esse? Por que envolve Sasori nisso? O que une esses dois? Porque a insistência? PRA ONDE ELES IRÃO?

Essas e outras perguntas serão reveladas no próximo capítulo de "**acampamento de férias!"**

Sai: Dessa vez ela surtou!

Sasori: O pior é que acabou os calmantes...

Sai: Eu vou embora daqui antes que ela surte...

Sasori: EI, NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO COM ESSA LOUCA

Sai: Bom povo, nos vemos depois quando nosso autora se acalmar!

Sasori: Até!

Autora: EI AONDE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE VÃO?


	2. vamos partir ! ?

Acampamento de férias

**Acampamento de férias**

Vortei...

Sasori: Demorou.

Você quer o que? Estou tendo que terminar essa fic, mais a minha primeira fic e ainda coloquei uma de fichas! Claro que teria que demorar pra postar aqui!

Sai: Pelo menos ela ta postando em todas as fics e não só em uma, como vários autores fazem que eu não posso citar nomes...

Viram, eu presto para alguma coisa!

Sasori: Fala sério você não tem nenhuma idéia pra essa fic não é mesmo?!

Correto

capota

Sai: E como pretende escreve-la?

Sei lá! Eu me viro!

Sasori: E ainda diz que presta pra alguma coisa.

Sai: Coitados dos nossos leitores, terem uma autora louca como essa...

Sasori: Não deveríamos ter comprado calmantes que incentivam...

Sai: Tem razão, agora é que ela pira de vez!

Sasori: Agora as advertências!

Sai: Mas todos já conhecem esse papo...

Sasori: Tem razão, então o que faremos?

Sai: Começar a historia?

Sasori: Tà certo! Quem chama?

Sai: Só nossa autora pode dizer as palavras mágicas para a história começar.

Sasori: Ei autora, começe a história os leitores tão querendo ler!

Sai: Estão?

Sasori: Finja que estão!

YOSH!

Sai: Ótimo, deu uma de Lee agora...

Sasori: VAI LOGO!

Agora sem mais delongas a história:

Sai: São essas as palavras mágicas?!(indignado)

Sasori: Não tinha nada mais construtivo?

Sai: Esse dialogo tá tão grande é porque você tá sem idéia pra começar a escrever, não é?!

YOSH!

Sasori: Isso já encheu o saco.

OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO MOLEQUE! ÓÓ

Sai; Ficou louca de vez, olha a cara que ela fez!

Sasori: Eu preciso de férias!

Sai: Eu também!

Essa fic já é sobre férias!

Sasori: Então começa logo p...(horário não permite esse tipo de diálogos)

O.O

Sai: n.n COMEÇA LOGO!

Tá com o mesmo problema que eu, o acento que é pra deixar com cara de bravo não tá pegando...

Sasori : Preciso ir ao psicólogo

Sai: E da onde você vai tirar dinheiro pra pagar? Porque essa daí faz a gente trabalhar por menos de um salário mínimo.

Sasori: Você ganha? Porque eu não ganho um pão sequer.

Sai: não n .n

Eba, outro problema!

Sasori: Isso já passou de uma folha, começa logo!

Você não consegue ficar nervoso porque a tecla quebrou.

Sai: Como ela consegue? O.O

Bom agora é sério, já pensei em alguma coisa.

Os dois: Amém

E agora, sem mais delongas, a história:

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Capitulo 2-vamos partir!?

Deidara: E aí, danna?! Já arrumou suas coisas?

Sasori: Não!

Deidara: Porque não? O.o

Sasori: A casa ta de ponta cabeça, não podemos simplesmente deixar como está!

Deidara: Mas daqui a pouco vão vir pegar a gente!

Sasori: Quem vai vir pegar a gente? Você não disse nada disso!

Deidara: Mó saco, né?

Sasori: Pára de falar como um analfabeto!

Deidara: Vá arrumar as malas, que já partiremos!

Sasori: DEIDARA!EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SAIREMOS DAQUI ENQUANTO ESSA CASA NÃO ESTIVER BRILHANDO!

Deidara: Brilhando? (engole seco)

Sasori: E nem pense em fugir daqui senão... (dá um soco com força na palma de sua mão)

Deidara: Não precisa ficar irritado, danna!

Sasori: Você se lembra da ultima vez que você me desobedeceu e falou pra eu não ficar irritado?!

**FLASHBACK ON:**

_Deidara: Danna, vamos ao parque un?_

_Sasori: Não._

_Deidara: Porque não, un?_

_Sasori: Porque eu disse não!_

_Deidara: E porque não un?_

_Sasori: Porque eu disse n-ã-o!_

_Deidara: E por..._

_Sasori: Mas que bosta! Deidara, eu não quero ir, que saco, dá pra entender? Eu não quero ir e pronto! _

_Deidara: Mas..._

_Sasori: Eu já disse que não_

_Deidara: Quero ver você pedir pra eu fazer alguma coisa pra você depois, um._

_Sasori: Pega um copo d'água para mim!_

_Deidara: Claro!... ei! Não pego nada, pegue você, un!_

_Sasori: Como é que é?!_

_Deidara: Eu não vou demorar nem um minuto s quer, um!_

_Sasori: Acho bom_

_Deidara: Aqui está! Un!_

_Sasori: Pára com esses un's, já ta enchendo!_

_Deidara: quê, un?_

_Sasori: Eu mandei você parar agora!_

_Deidara: Não precisa ficar irritado, danna! Un!_

_Sasori: Eu mandei você parar!_

_Deidara: Parar com que? Un?_

_(cenas de violência o horário não permite)_

_Deidara: Tá parei!...Un..._

_Sasori: Você vai comigo?_

_Deidara: Pra onde? Un?_

_Sasori: E nem pense em me desobedecer, se você não quiser apanhar de novo!_

_Deidara: Tô indo! Un (engoli seco)_

**FLASHBACK OFF:**

Sasori: Lembrou?

Deidara: Lembrei!Você me levou para o fono e eu nunca mais falei un de novo.

Sasori: Então pode começar a limpar isso aí, que daqui a pouco eu volto.

Deidara: Vai aonde?

Sasori: Preparar alguma coisa pra comermos depois da limpeza!

(Deidara cora)

Deidara: Só depois?

Sasori: É claro! Vai ser como uma recompensa por ter limpado tudo direitinho!

Deidara:YOSH! (levanta o polegar e faz pose do Gai-sensei)

Sasori: Ò.Ò ''o que foi isto?"

Deidara: Vou acabar em menos de um minuto!

Saori: Ahh,ta bom... Oo não tenha pressa...

(Deidara pega o esfregão e sai correndo de um lado para o outro, ao mesmo tempo aparece ele tirando todo o pó, varrendo, colocando os moveis no lugar certo, passando pano em tudo, jogando água entre outras coisas, ao mesmo tempo!)

Deidara: Terminei!- olha Sasori na mesma posição de assustado - Por que ainda ta aí? O.o

Sasori: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Estou indo!

(Toca o celular de Deidara)

Deidara:fala!

Mister mistério:_ Tivemos alguns problemas no meio do caminho, mas daqui a pouco estamos chegando!_

Deidara: Há não tenha pressa, o danna ainda nem arrumou as malas e ainda por cima...

Mister mistério:_ E ainda por cima...?_

(Deidara cora com os próprios pensamentos)

Deidara: Nada não, só não precisam ter pressa...

Mister mistério:_ Sei..._

(Deidara cora mais ainda)

Deidara: Na... ãão é nada disso que você tá pensando!

Mister mistério:_ E no que eu to pensando?_

Deidara: Coisas pervertidas, é claro!(Deidara cora com a própria afirmação)

Mister mistério: _Então vocês estão mesmo fazendo coisas pervertidas?!_

Deidara: Eu não disse isso!

Mister mistério:_ Disse sim e ainda por cima assumiu!_

Deidara: ...(mais vermelho que uma pimenta malagueta)

Mister mistério:_ Não precisa ficar envergonhado..._

Deidara: Eu...EU NÃO TÔ ENVERGONHADO!

Mister mistério: _Tá que seja, estamos na frente da sua casa!_

Deidara: COMO?!

Mister mistério:_ Eu fiquei te enrolando pra ficar sabendo o que vocês realmente estavam fazendo!_

Deidara: Desgraçado!

(desliga o telefone)

Deidara: M aldito... Agora perdi a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com o danna e ainda por cima para comermos! -/-

**IMAGINAÇÃO DO DEIDARA DE COMO SERIA O LANCHE ON:**

Sasori vestido como uma garçonete (mais precisamente como a Alice no país das maravilhas, só que com o vestido mais curto e vermelho no lugar do azul) sentado num sofá luxuoso ao lado de Deidara com muitos bolinhos na mesa.

(Sasori pega um bolinho)

Sasori: Abre a boquinha Dei!

Deidara: Prefiro comer assim...!

Deidara coloca um pedaço de bolinho na boca de Sasori e quando ia beijá-lo...

**IMAGINAÇÃO DO DEIDARA DE COMO SERIA O LANCHE OFF:**

Mister mistério: SONHANDO ACORDADO, DEIDARA?!

Mister mistério ²: O que será que ele estava sonhando?!

Mister mistério ³: Quem sabe?!

Mister mistério 4: Vindo do Deidara não é difícil de adivinhar.

Deidara: PAREM DE FICAR ME INSULTANDO COMO EU NEM ESTIVESSE AQUI!

Mister mistério 5: Quem falo isso?

Mister mistério 6: Um fantasma rhrhhrjri(risada) BU!

Mister mistério 5: buá, buá! Seu malvado!

Mister mistério ¹: Parem com isso!

Mister mistério ²: É! Quanta infantilidade!

Mister mistério 6: Como se você fosse muito adulto.

Mister mistério ³: Isso ta ficando repetitivo demais para o meu gosto...

Mister mistério ²: E quem liga pro seu gosto ¬.¬

Mister mistério 4:PORRADA!

(e todos começam a brigar quando...)

**Crack**

Mister mistério : O Sasori vai matar agente!

Mister mistério ¹: Foi tudo culpa dele! (aponta para o mister mistério 4)

Mister mistério ²: Isso aí! Você incentivou a gente!

Mister mistério ³: Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!

Mister mistério 4: Sejam homens uma vez na vida para assumirem os seus erros além de ficar de botando a culpa uns nos outros!

Mister mistério 5: Vamos tentar colar isso!

Mister mistério 6: Vamos jogar fora!

Mister mistério: Ele com certeza vai sentir falta!

Mister mistério ²: Realmente, nunca vi uma pessoa tão atenciosa como ele.

Mister mistério ¹: É perfeccionista.

Mister mistério ³: Vamos fazer algo logo!

Mister mistério 7 (que pra variar só foi se pronunciar agora): Tarde de mais

Na porta via-se um ser com uma bandeja com dois copos e um jarro de suco cheia, açucareiro e alguns lanches e sua aparência não era nem um pouco amigável.

Mister mistério 5: Perdoa a gente! Foi sem querer!

Mister mistério 6: Prometemos que não vai acontecer de novo!

Sasori: Limpem isso AGORA!

Todos menos Sasori: Ham? Como?

Sasori: Limpem a bagunça que vocês fizeram, eu gastei muito tempo limpando isso.

Deidara: Você? Tem certeza?!

Sasori: Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido, (olhar mortal para Deidara) não quero um caco de vidro no chão... ENTENDERAM?!

Todos: Sim,sim senhor.

Sasori: Andem logo com isso se quiserem comer algo!

(Todos começam a limpar desesperadamente)

Mister mistério: Hora de colocar meu plano em ação!

Deidara: Que plano?

Mister mistério: O que eu te falei pelo telefone! Aquele pra levar o Sasori caso ele não queira ir com todos nós e é claro para realizar seu desejo mais profundo... Eu preciso cumprir meu plano!

Deidara: E que plano é esse?

Mister mistério: E olhem só! parece que a sorte esta do nosso lado!

Deidara: Porque diz isso?

Mister mistério: Porque eu tenho o que preciso para o meu plano dar certo!

Deidara: O que você vai aprontar dessa vez!?

Mister mistério: Apenas deixe comigo!

Continua...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E aí, descobriram quem é? Qual o plano maluco para levar o Sasori à marra? Porque eles simplesmente não perguntam se ele quer ir, além de terem todo esse trabalho? Porque ele disse que a sorte estava ao lado deles? Será que eles conseguirão finalmente ir a essa viagem ou será que terão que esperar até as próximas férias? Porque eles se atrasaram?

Meu Deus o que está acontecendo? Descubram no próximo capitulo!

E as perguntas que não foram respondidas, ou seja, todas vão se desenrolando com o andar da historia, não se preocupem e deixem reviews!

Há, lembrando os meus assistentes fugirão... cof cof... Deram um pulo lá na padaria e ainda não voltaram, quem os viu favor entrar em contato...

Até o próximo capitulo!


	3. plano em pratica ! que as férias comecem

Oi eu voltei

-

Oi eu voltei

Sasori: Decidiu postar em todos hoje, foi?

Claro, a audiência tem que subir, né?

Sai: Você já tem alguma idéia ou vai só enrolar o povo?

Dessa vez eu tenho uma idéia pra essa só do inicio, mas depois eu penso em mais coisas.

Sasori: Até o vamos bailar você também alguma idéia?

Dessa eu não tenho mas até á noite eu tenho uma!

Sai: Então pára de enrolar e começa logo isso!

Tô começando a me arrepender de ter sentido falta de vocês...

Sasori: Sem nós você não é ninguém.

Tá, que seja, mas estou contente por terem voltado!

Sai: Tá enrolando de novo...

Agora é serio.

Agora sem mais delongas, a história:

**OooooooooooooooooooooO**

**No ultimo capitulo:**

_Mister mistério: Hora de colocar meu plano em ação!_

_Deidara: Que plano?_

_Mister mistério: O que eu te falei pelo telefone! Aquele pra levar o Sasori, caso ele não queira ir com todos nós e é claro para realizar seu desejo mais profundo... Eu preciso cumprir meu plano!_

_Deidara: E que plano é esse?_

_Mister mistério: E olhem só! Parece que a sorte esta do nosso lado!_

_Deidara: Porque diz isso?_

_Mister mistério : Porque eu tenho o que preciso para o meu plano dar certo!_

_Deidara: O que você vai aprontar dessa vez!?_

_Mister mistério: Apenas deixe comigo!_

Capitulo 3 - Plano em prática! Que as férias comecem!

Mister mistério: Ô Sasori!

Sasori: Fala, Kisame.

Kisame: Eu estou com sede, será que dava pra arranjar um suco pra galera?

Sasori: Vou pegar mais copos...

Mister mistério ²: Valeu mesmo, eu tava derretendo com essa roupa!

Mister mistério ¹: Quem manda vir com preto? Agora agüente, Konan.

Konan: O que você disse, Pain?

Pain: Nada, nadinha de nada.

Mister mistério ³: Quero sem açúcar, para não gastar.

Deidara: Kakuso,o açúcar é dele, não seu.

Mister mistério 4: Tem de limão?

Sasori: Tem, Zetsu, tem sim...

Zetsu: Obrigado.

Mister mistério 5: Tobi quer de laranja!(preciso dizer quem falou essa frase?! Acho que não)

Sasori: Tá bom, Tobi, eu trago de laranja pra você. ¬¬

Mister mistério: Eu quero água pura.

Sasori: Pode deixar Hidan, eu trago sua água pura Ò.Ó

Hidan: Agradecido.

Mister mistério 7: Eu quero de morango.

Sasori: Não tem, Itachi.

Itachi: Então de romã.

Sasori: Eu vou lá saber onde vende essa fruta? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Então me vê de maracujá.

Sasori: Tá bom, Itachi, eu trago seu suco de maracujá! (estava se controlando para não voar em um pescoço e torce-lo até quebrar)

Deidara: Eu vou querer também um suco de maracujá!

Sasori: TÃO ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE EMPREGADA É?!

Todos: Não!! Imagine...

Sasori: JÁ VOLTO E NEM PENSEM EM PEDIR MAIS ALGUMA COISA QUANDO EU VOLTAR!

Kisame: Ótimo, agora só falta ele voltar para meu plano se cumprir.

Deidara: Nem pense em fazer alguma coisa contra o Sasori, senão eu...

Kisame: Calma, eu não vou fazer nada contra a sua doce donzela.

Deidara: Acho bom mesmo.

Kisame: Tá bom, relaxa estamos ir nos divertir, relaxar, curtir, lembra?! Não estamos indo pra nos encher de pancadas...

Pain: Mas como as coisas tão indo...

Konan: É mesmo!

Tobi: Tobi tem se comportado muito bem!

Todos menos Sasori que não estava presente e Tobi: Calado!

Tobi: Mas Tobi é um bom menino!

(Olhar mortal e assassino de todos os presentes)

Kakuso: Você disse que a sorte estava ao nosso lado, mas eu discordo dessa frase.

Hidan: Se você tivesse dito isso antes do telefone tocar naquela hora, eu até concordaria.

Zetsu: Foi muito azar isso que aconteceu...

Deidara: O que aconteceu?

Hidan: Pergunta pro bonitão ali!(aponta para o Itachi)

Deidara: O que aconteceu Itachi? Você não vai poder ir? Que pena!(fingindo uma cara de decepcionado, mas estava muito contente, pois seria um a menos para atrapalhar a relação inexistente dele com Sasori)

Itachi: Que pena ter que acabar com sua festa, mas é que na realidade muito mais gente vai.

Deidara: COMO!!Ò.Ó

Todos menos Deidara e Sosori que não estava presente: O.O

Hidan: Por que o nervosismo?

Sasori: Aqui está!n.n

Todos menos Sasori: Comida!

Tobi: Tobi pensou que Sasori só iria trazer bebidas!

Sasori: É que eu pensei que talvez vocês estivessem com fome também. E é bem melhor comer aqui do que parar em qualquer barraquinha e se empanturrar de porcarias

Konan: Nisso eu tenho que concordar,aquelas comidas de estrada é toda cheia de gordura e me faz ficar mais gorda do que já estou

Pain: Mas Konan, você não é gorda, você é muito bonita!

Konan: Pain o/o

**Deidara pov's on**

_Que droga mais gente pra atrapalhar eu e o Sasori. Mas pelo que eu percebi, tá rolando um clima entre a Konan e o Pain, pelo menos eles vão estar ocupados o bastante pra não me atrapalharem._

_E que plano é esse que o Kisame ta falando?Mas se algo acontecer com o Sasori ele vai ver só do que eu sou capaz. Maldito Itachi por ter chamado mais gente. Pelo menos o local é agradável e dá pra eu ficar sozinho com o danna n/ / /n_

**Deidara pov's off**

Deidara: Danna, você já arrumou sua mala?

Sasori: Sim n.n

Deidara: QUANDO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Sasori: Quando vocês tavam limpando a bagunça que fizeram.

Deidara: T.T

**Imaginação do Deidara de como seria a arrumação das malas on**

Deidara:_ Quer ajuda?_

_Sasori: Dei n/ / / /n ... claro!_

_Deidara: Começou sem mim?_

_Sasori: Na...ão o/ / / / / /o_

_Deidara coloca a mão no queijo de Sasori e o levanta e com a outra mão circula a cintura do menor._

_Deidara: Você fica lindo corado._

_Sasori: Dei... dara! o/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /o_

_Deidara: Temos que partir que pena!_

_Sasori: É... n/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /n vamos começar a arrumar?_

_Deidara: Pra que? Se você fica mais lindo sem nada!_

_Sasori: Dei _x_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_x

Quando Deidara iria beijar Sasori... (de novo essa historia)

Imaginação do Deidara de como seria a arrumação das malas off

Kisame: APAIXONADO, ACORDA!

Deidara: Hum, o que foi?

Deidara vê Sasori desmaiado no chão e cacos de vidro que antes tinha suco lá próximo a seu corpo

Deidara: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?(Já falava agarrando o colarinho do outro)

Kisame: Coloquei meu plano em ação horas bolas!

Deidara: CRETINO!(já se preparava para dar-lhe um soco e tirar todos seus dentes)

Kisame: CALMA! Eu só dei uns calmantes pra ele dormir, daí ele dormiu. (jura?) Viu como eu sou um bom amigo! n.n

Deidara: Ainda não entendi aonde eu entro nessa história!

Kisame: Simples, você precisa levá-lo para o ônibus, colocá-lo em seu colo e quando ele acordar, você diz que ele acabou dormindo e como você não queria acorda-lo e nem que ele caísse você o abraçou! Viu como é simples?

Deidara: Você é um gênio, Kisame!

Zetsu: Não querendo atrapalhar, mas ta todo mundo indo pro ônibus e se vocês não andarem logo vamos deixar vocês pra trás!

Deidara: Estamos indo!

Kisame: É, já estamos indo.

(Todos pegam suas malas e vão em direção ao ônibus)

Deidara: Pra que um troço tão grande?

Pain: É que muita gente vai e pra acomodar todo mundo, pegamos o maior que tinha!

Itachi: E ainda vamos dormir nele, porque a viagem é muito longa...

Deidara: Vai tanta gente assim?

Konan: Sim.

Deidara: E temos tanto dinheiro pra tanta gente?

Kakuso: Cada um vai pagar o seu!

Deidara: E no caso do ônibus?

Hidan: É de um familiar!

Deidara: Familiar de quem?

Tobi: Tobi quer ir logo

Kisame: VAMOS FICAR FALANDO AQUI A VIDA INTEIRA OU AGENTE VAI DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS?

Konan: Não precisa gritar

Zetsu: Mas ele ta certo, precisamos ir logo se quisermos aproveitar as férias, porque já não basta o povo a mais, ainda temos que ficar enrolando aqui?!

Pain: Eles estão certos, vamos de uma vez por todas!

Hidan: As coisas de todos estão com vocês?

Deidara: Tem que pegar as coisas do Sasori?

Kisame: Enquanto você tava viajando, dopamos o Sasori e pegamos as coisas dele. Até já colocamos no ônibus!

Deidara: Temos comida nesse ônibus?

Hidan: O suficiente por uma noite, por isso aproveitamos para comer aqui!

Deidara: Mas quando formos pegar o povão não vamos precisar parar?

Itachi: Combinei com eles de só pega-los duas cidades antes de nosso destino!

Konan: Pelo menos uma coisa boa, vamos passar pelo menos 2 dias e 18 horas só entre nós os outro 2 dia e 6 horas vai ser a tortura.

Deidara: Por que tortura?

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto,o povão não são bons garotos...

Pain: CALEM-SE E ENTREM NESSA JOSSA DESSE ÔNIBUS, SENÃO EU PARTO SOZINHO E DEIXO VOCÊS DISCUTINDO AQUI!

Konan; Deixaria-me aqui Pain?

Pain: Claro que não. i.i

Konan: Bom mesmo. Agora vamos embora!

Todos menos Sasori por estar inconsciente e Konan: Certo!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Cabou.

Que feliz eu sei que ta tosco, mas mesmo assim eu tentei!

Nos vemos nos próximos capítulos ou em outras fics ou até mesmo no orkut ou msn.

Bjs


	4. super mercado ! proibido estacionar !

Voltei

Voltei.

Sai: Ótimo.

Sasori: Depois que a Rebecca ficou te elogiando você quis começar logo não é mesmo?! Agradeçam a ela então.

Sai: Eu não estou a fim de ficar falando coisas inúteis.

Então não fale.

Sasori: ¬¬

Tá eu já vou começar...

Sai: ¬¬

Nossa que mau humor, eu já vou começar

Agora sem mais delongas, a história:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 4 - Supermercado! Proibido estacionar:

De noite no ônibus:

Tobi: Tobi ta com fome!

Pain: Na geladeira tem comida.

Tobi: Tobi acabou de abrir e não viu nenhuma comida...

Zetsu: Procura no armário.

Tobi: Tobi já fez isso

Hidan: Não tem shampoo!

Kakuzo: Deve estar no armário do banheiro ou então em um armário qualquer.

Hidan: Já procurei e não encontrei em lugar algum.

Tobi: Tobi continua com fome...

Konan: Procura na dispensa

Kisame: A dispensa ta mais vazia do que a minha carteira.

Deidara: ...

Sasori: zZzZzZzZ(não ele não está dormindo e nem roncando, ele está dopado pra quem se esqueceu)

Konan: QUEM ERA A MULA QUE SE ESQUEÇEU DE COMPRAR A COMIDA.

Todos menos Itachi, Sasori, Deidara e Konan: O Itachi!

Konan: CADÊ A PORRA DA COMIDA?

Itachi: Olha a boca.

Pain: É verdade, damas não devem falar assim.

Konan: Vai cata coquinho ¬¬

Pain: Tá bom i.i (aura depressiva e vai para um cantinho isolado)

Todos menos Deidara e Sasori por estar dopado: O.O

Kisame: Você disse que tinha comida por uma noite, então cadê ela?

Itachi: Acabou.

Pain: (saiu do transe) O QUE VOCÊ FALOU UCHIHA?

Itachi: Qual é? Eu preciso de energia pra dirigir...

Kakuzo: Ótimo! Vamos ter que gastar mais dinheiro!

Hidan: Teríamos que gastar dinheiro de qualquer forma!

Kakuzo: Mas vamos ter que gastar mais, porque essa noite o combinado era não gastar nada! ¬¬

Hidan: Teríamos que ir comprar de qualquer forma! ¬¬

Kakuso: Eu sei! ¬¬

Hidan: Então por que ta reclamando? ¬¬

Kakuso: Adivinha! ¬¬

Hidan: Vô lá saber o que passa pela tua cabeça! ¬¬

De repente o carro pára (ele não pára por terem freado, como uma pessoa normal, ele parou por causa da inércia.)

Deidara: ò.ó Barbeiro! Está tentando matar todo mundo e ainda por cima derruba o danna?!

Itachi: Foi mau!

Kisame: Foi mau, não! Foi péssimo!

Itachi: Desculpa! ¬¬

Konan: Tem um supermercado lá na frente! (aponta)

Itachi: Então vamos.

Tobi: Tobi vai poder comprar doce

Konan: E eu chocolate O¬O

Pain: Té babando em mim, Konan...

Konan: Chocolate O¬O

Pain: ¬¬

Konan: ¬¬ tá olhando o que?

Pain: Nada i.i

Konan: Vamos nos dividir em duplas pra ninguém se perde!

Enquanto isso no fundo do ônibus por um estar em pé e por causa de um certo Itachi

Hidan: O / / / / O

Kakuso: O / / / / O

Hidan: O / / / / / / O

Kakuso: O / / / / / / O

Hidan: Me... Me desculpe O / / / / / / / O

Kakuso: Tudo bem! O / / / / / / / O

O que aconteceu? Simples, Hidan caiu com tudo no colo do Kakuso! n.n

Voltando pra frente do ônibus:

Pain: Boa idéia Konan! Ç2 o Ç2 (explicação do desenho coração nos olhos)

Konan: Eu sei! Eu sou demais!

Pain: É sim ! (coração no olhos)

Konan: Cala a boca ¬¬

Pain: Certo i.i

Zetsu: Aonde vamos estacionar?

Itachi: Aqui não tem estacionamento!

Kisame: Um lugar tão grande e não tem estacionamento?!

Tobi: Então onde Itachi vai estacionar?

Itachi: Eu vo...(interrompido)

Deidara: Bem próximo à saída e a entrada, não quero ficar andando muito.

Konan: Nem eu!

Pain: Se a Konan não quer andar muito... Itachi estacione perto da entrada!(fogo nos olhos)

Itachi: Ma...(interrompido de novo)

Deidara: E o Sasori como que ele fica? Não podemos deixa-lo aqui sozinho!

Kisame: Carrega ele!

Deidara: Ta bom ! n.n

Itachi: Não quer andar mas quer carregar o ruivinho!

Deidara: ¬¬ fala isso de novo e você morre

Itachi: Que meda! ¬¬

Konan: Que romântico! O¬O

Pain: O que é romântico?

Konan: O Deidara carregando o Sasori! Também queria ser carregada! O¬O

Pain: Se você quiser, eu posso te carregar !

Konan: Sério? O¬O

Pain: Claro!

Konan: Me carrega mesmo?

Pain: Eu poderia te carregar pro mundo inteiro se necessário!

Konan: Pain O / / / / / O

Tobi: Tobi continua com fome.

Pain e Konan: ¬¬

Deidara: Vamos logo!

Itachi: Ma...(ninguém dando ouvidos)

Itachi: Depois se algo acontecer, a culpa não é minha! ¬¬

Hidan: Tomara que aqui tenha a marca do meu shampoo...

Kakuzo: Tomara que aqui aceite cartão, porque se não nem sei como vamos pagar.

Zetsu: Hoje ninguém anda com dinheiro, o negócio é cartão!

Deidara: Cartão também tá fora de moda, o negócio agora é pagar com o celular !

Konan: Da propaganda da OI?

Deidara: Eu não tenho OI!

Todos menos Sasori (adivinhem o motivo!): Nem eu!(cabeça baixa)

Entraram no supermercado:

Tobi: Tobi achou esse lugar imenso!

Konan: Ok,vamos nos dividir! Eu e o Pain; Hidan e Kakuso; Itachi, Tobi e Kisame; Deidara, Zetsu e o inconsciente!

Deidara: Não fala assim do Danna! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Pra que dois trios?

Konan: Caso você se esqueceu, o Tobi não pode ficar sozinho e se eu deixar ele ficar com o Deidara é ai que ele não compra nada.

Tobi: Tobi não entendeu!

Konan: O Sasori ta inconsciente, o Deidara tá carregando ele, ou seja, ele não vai poder carregar mais que uma sacola, então o Zetsu pra ajudar. Se eu colocar você com eles, Tobi, é ai que ninguém faz compras!

Kisame: Tá vamos comprar logo as coisas!

Pain: Ok, pra agilizar cada um vai para um setor e nos encontramos... Deixe-me ver...

Konan: Encontramos-nos no térreo onde tem um mini-parquinho e tem uma seção de alimentação! ENTENDERAM OU EU TENHO QUE DESENHAR?!

Todos menos Konan e Sasori (não preciso dizer o motivo não é mesmo): Sim, senhora!

Konan: Ótimo, agora vão!

Todos menos os dois citados acima: Pra onde?O.O

Konan: Pra onde vocês devem ir!

Todos menos os dois que vocês já conhecem: Você não disse pra onde a gente tem que ir! O.O

Konan: Ah! Hidan e Kakuso cuidam dos produtos de higiene; Itachi, Kisame e Tobi cuidam das bebidas; eu e o Pain cuidamos dos cereais e alimentos perecíveis, Deidara e Zetsu cuidem das porcarias e NÃO OUSEM ESQUECER O CHOCOLATE!

Deidara: Desde quando chocolate é porcaria? O.O

Konan: ¬¬ Escuta aqui! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, tratem de comprar as coisas que dão carie, dor de estômago, engordam, dão espinha e outras coisas, ou seja, qualquer coisa que contem açúcar!

Kakuzo: não comprem muitos doces, são mais caros que os demais alimentos! O.O

Hidan: Nisso eu tenho que concordar! Doces são muito caros!

Todos menos Kakuso, Hidan e Sasori: O.o Eles concordaram com algo?!

Deidara: OMG! É O FIM DO MUNDO VAMOS MORRER!

Konan: VÃO! E NÃO ME FAÇAM ESPERAR, VOCÊS TEM 10 MINUTOS PRA COMPRAREM TUDO!

Todos: Sim, senhora!

E assim as compras foram tranqüilas. Tirando a parte que o Kakuzo quase morre quando viu o total a pagar, a parte que todas as mulheres e meninas, meninos homens, idosos, ou seja, todos ficaram paparicando o Sasori por que ver um menino tão lindo com rosto de bebê e corpo de homem e outro que parecia uma mulher, não era uma coisa muito comum, tirando que só faltava o Deidara matar a todos por tocarem no seu danna... Fora isso e os ataques da Konan, principalmente na hora que os meninos pegaram o sabor errado do chocolate!

Fora isso, as compras foram muito bem e todos queriam subir naquele ônibus?

Bom, eles queriam descansar de um longo 10 minutos de compra e 2 minutos de fila.

Pain: Não sabia que compras eram tão exaustivas!

Konan: Como minha mãe agüentava ir as compras de 1 em 1 hora?

Zetsu: Uma pergunta!A gente comprou carne e vegetais?

Todos menos Zetsu e Sasori: O.O NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kisame: Vamos voltar!

Todos menos Sasori: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!

Bom depois de mais 5 minutos dentro do supermercado, e finalmente compraram tudo o que precisavam para 11 pessoas em 3 dias!

Itachi: Eu não vou dirigir. Estou acabado.

Pain: Vai sim, ninguém aqui está a fim de fazer isso, e só você e o Sasori sabem dirigir.

Todos: Ei! Eu sei dirigir!

Pain: Dirigir sem matar ninguém?

Konan: Vai nessa, Itachi! O cargo é todo seu! n.n

Itachi: ¬¬ Quando que o Sasori vai acordar?

Kisame: Vai demorar...

Itachi: T.T

E foram andando até o ônibus? Bom eles entraram no automóvel deles e quando foram partir...

Hidan: Que é isso?

Pain: O que?

Hidan: Isso!

Kakuzo: UMA MULTA?COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER?

Kona: Aqui diz estacionou em lugar proibido!

Todos olham para Itachi com um olhar de nenhum amigo.

Itachi: Eu tentei avisar! Mas vocês quiseram porque quiseram estacionar na entrada do supermercado daí não deu outra! ¬¬

Tobi: Vamos fazer o que agora?

Pain: Ir embora é claro!

Tobi: Mas e a multa?

Kisme: O ônibus nem é nosso mesmo!

Zetsu: E para pagarmos a multa temos que sair daqui!

Konan: Vamos logo, minha cabeça tá estourando!

Deidara: O Sasori pode ser leve, mas carregar ele pra cima e pra baixo cansa!

Hidan: Jura? ¬¬

Deidara: ¬¬ Não enche!

Konan: SUBAM LOGO ANTES QUE EU ATROPELE TODOS VOCÊS E VÁ CURTIR AS FÉRIAS SOZINHA!

Todos: certo!

Dentro do ônibus

Deidara: Quem que a gente vai pegar nessa viagem?

Hidan: Vamos pegar ...

Continua ...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cabei

Espero que gostem, até o próximo capitulo...

Lembrando o Itachi e nem o Tobi vão fazer casal, nem o Kisame e o Itachi só pra lembrar tá gente?

Podem me matar, eu sei que tá ruim.

Mas até o próximo capitulo.

bjs


	5. filhos

Bom gente, voltei

Bom gente, voltei!

Sai: Demorou!

Demorei? Sei lá! Mas aqui estou de novo pra mais um capitulo! n.n

Sai: Cadê o Sasori?

Está dopado esqueceu?

Sai: Pensei que era só na fic!

È que eu quis deixar mais realista n.n

Sai: Quando ele acordar ele vai te matar...

Vai nada!

Sai:¬¬

Cansei de ficar com papo furado.

Bem, agora sem mais delongas a história:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No ultimo capitulo:

_Konan: Vamos logo, minha cabeça tá estourando!_

_Deidara: O Sasori pode ser leve, mas carregar ele pra cima e pra baixo cansa!_

_Hidan: Jura ¬¬_

_Deidara: ¬¬ Não enche!_

_Konan: SUBAM LOGO ANTES QUE EU ATROPELE TODOS VOCÊS E VÁ CURTIR AS FÉRIAS SOZINHA!_

_Todos: Certo!_

_Dentro do ônibus_

_Deidara: Quem que a gente vai pegar nessa viagem?_

_Hidan: Agente vai pegar ..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

capitulo 5 – Filhos?

Deidara: Quem que a gente vai pegar nessa viagem?

Hidan: Vamos pegar os filhos do Itachi!

Itachi: ¬¬

Deidara: Você tem filhos, Itachi? Quando isso aconteceu? Qual o nome deles? Qual a idade deles? Quem é a mãe? E o que eles fizeram para merecer um pai como você?

Itachi:¬¬

Hidan: Há Itachi, não precisa ficar nervoso. Bancar a babá de vez em quando é bom!

Todos estavam se segurando não só pela cara do Itachi, ou das piadas sem graça do Hidan, ou das perguntas miseráveis de Deidara, mas também estavam se controlando para não rir do que iria acontecer no final daquela discussão!

Deidara: Você sempre deixou a mãe de seus filhos cuidarem deles sozinha? Como pode Itachi?!

Itachi:¬¬(se controlando com todas as forças pra não abandonar o volante e dar uma voadora no ser de cabelos loiros ou então de bater o automóvel e todos morrerem, mas se fizesse isso ele teria que sair do ônibus para não morrer.)

Konan: Cê tem merda na cabeça, né Deidara?!

Deidara: Por que diz isso?O.O

Konan: ¬¬ Não to com saco pra explicar...

Pain: você tem o que na cabeça?

Deidara: mas, mas, mas... (vai pro cantinho escuro chorar)

Konan: Parabéns Pain!

Pain: Parabéns por quê? Não é meu aniversario!

- Capota -

Kakuzo: Outro.

Pain: O que foi dessa vez?! ¬¬

Konan: Eu mereço amigos sem cérebro, eu mereço!

Zetsu: E você não se exclui disso, não, Konan.

Konan: O que disse? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: Nada, nadinha de nada (sorrisinho forçado, suando, encolhido será que isso é sintoma de medo? Zetsu também vai pro cantinho escuro fazer companhia para Deidara)

Tobi: Tobi não quer ver Zetsu-sempai nem Deidara-sempai sofrendo! o.o

Deidara e Zetsu: Não precisamos de sua caridade! ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi só quis ajudar! (começando a chorar)

Kakuzo: Parabéns, conseguiram fazer o cabeça de bagre chorar!

Hidan: Agora teremos que agüentar o choro dele...

Pain: Como já não bastasse essa viagem, ainda temos que aturar isso!

Tobi: Ninguém ama o Tobi.

Todos menos Sasori: Ninguém mesmo ¬¬

Tobi: Ma... ma...mas... BUA BUA BUA (vai pro cantinho no fim do ônibus e não pára de chorar)

Kisame: Viu o que vocês fizeram?

Hidan: Nós? Foram os dois ali. (aponta para Deidara e Zetsu)

Kakuzo: Aonde você se enfiou, Kisame?

Kisame: Resolvendo uns negócios!

Deidara: Que negócios?

Kisame: Nada de muita importância

Kona: Iiih, não gosto nem um pouco desse papo!

Deidara: Nem eu!

Kisame: Você disse um pouco antes de virmos pra cá e até agora não te ouvi reclamar Deidara

Deidara: Aaa,sabe...é que...é que

Kisame: Não se preocupe não tem nada a ver com vocês

Pain: Tem certeza?

Kisame: Claro!

Deidara: Agora você não me escapa!

Zetsu: Falando sozinho, Deidara?

Hidan: O calor deve estar fritando o pouco cérebro que lhe restou.

Deidara: Hahaha muito engraçado Hidan ¬¬

Itachi: Vamos parar por enquanto, estou morrendo de cansaço.

Deidara: Sem antes você contar direitinho essa história de filhos?

Itachi:¬¬

Deidara: Ai deles, se eles se aproximarem do danna!

Hidan: o Sasori gosta de crianças, né?

Deidara: Você vai morrer se o danna ficar com os seus filhos, além de ficar comigo!

Itachi:¬¬ desencana...

Deidara: Não sou cano.(XP piada sem graça)

Hidan: Cabeça, você acha que o Itachi tem condições de ter um filho? Ele nunca conseguiria engravidar uma menina!

Deidara: Então foi uma menina? Não sente vergonha, Itachi?!

Itachi: Alguém, por favor, cale a boca dele! ¬¬

Konan: Impossível, ele deve ter tomado uma pílula falante igual a Emilia e agora é impossível fechar essa matraca.

Deidara: Eu não tenho matraca

Kisame: E só consegue ficar quieto quando esta tendo um de seus sonhos.

Zetsu: Nem dormindo ele fica quieto!

Kisame: E quem disse que eu to falando de dormir? Estou falando quando ele fica paralisando em algum lugar, sonhando acordado, e a maioria das vezes babando!

Hidan: O que será, não é mesmo? (fala sarcástica)

Konan: Sei não (fala sarcástica)

Kakuzo: não sei, talvez com um bolo, quem sabe!(fala sarcástica)

Kisame: Qual será o sabor, não é mesmo?(fala sarcástica)

Itachi: Acho que nem mesmo ele sabe(fala sarcástica)

Deidara: PAREM DE ZOMBAR DA MINHA CARA!

Pain: Zombar? Quem está te zombando Deidara?(fala sarcástica)

Konan: Tem razão, ninguém aqui está te zombando!(fala sarcástica)

Deidara: E o que vocês estão fazendo então?!

Zetsu: Tirando uma com a sua cara!

Todos começam a rir até mesmo Itachi,sabe aquele que estava dirigindo, então ,esse mesmo.E esse divertimento não deu outra. De repente o ônibus...

Pain: CÊ TA DROGADO?

Konan: QUER MATAR A GENTE, INCOMPETENTE?!

Itachi:¬¬ Por que será que tudo de errado que acontece a culpa é minha?

Tobi: Tobi quase que bate a cabeça!

Konan: Por que não bateu?

Tobi: BUA BUA

Pain: Parabéns, Konan!

Konan: Não é meu aniversario, não, Pain. n.n

Pain:¬¬

Konan: Faz essa cara de novo pra mim e você morre ¬¬

Pain: Tá bom i.i

Itachi: Não quer pegar!

Hidan: Será que bateu?

Kakuzo: MAIS DESPESAS NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kisame: Não é o fim do mundo...

Zetsu: Vamos descer e ver o que aconteceu!

Konan: Tá escuro!

Pain: Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou aqui!

Konan: Por isso mesmo eu me preocupo.

Pain: Mago-ô i.i

Konan: Era essa a minha intenção! ¬¬

Pain: Como você é má, Konan!

Konan: Mais uma palavra e você não terá mais seus dentes!¬¬

Pain:i.i

Kakuzo: Vamos ver o que aconteceu!

Hidan: E sujar as minhas mãos?!

Itachi: Pode ficar aqui se quiser.

Kakuzo: Vamos logo!

Pain: Eu também vou!

Konan: Vão lá, machões!

Kukuso, Itachi e Pain:¬¬ Como é que é?

Konan: Vão nessa!

Kisame: Eu também vou

Zetsu: Eu também, não aquento ficar um minuto aqui dentro e se a única forma de sair é dar um de mecânico, eu topo.

Pain: Então vamos lá!

Konan: E você, Deidara, Tobi não vão!

Tobi: Tobi não sabe mexer em ônibus

Deidara: Não confio em vocês três para cuidarem do danna! - . -

Hidan: Tem certeza que é só por isso?

Deidara:¬¬ O que quis dizer com isso?

Hidan: Se o Sasori estivesse acordado, você iria ajudar?

Deidara: Claro que não!

Hidan: E por que não?

Deidara: Tem muito macho ajudando, fora que eu poderia me sujar de graxa e ainda por cima eu não sei mexer nisso! -.-

Konan: E você Hidan,sabe consertar?

Hidan: Claro que não! Sou muito lindo pra mexer com graxa por isso nunca me interessei!

Konan: Pelo menos vocês admitem que não sabem mexer! Na verdade o Zetsu foi mais é pra sair daqui do que se oferecer a ajudar!

Deidara: Por que diz isso?

Konan: Eu já conheço essa história. Eles não sabem mexer, mas para dizerem que sabem, mechem numa coisa que não tem nada a ver e fode tudo,daí nós nos ferramos.

Hidan: Parece até eu falando!

Deidara: É mesmo você parou de falar palavrões !

Hidan: E você os seus un's!

Deidara: Danna me levou no fono e ficou com cara de psicopata quando eu falava un!

Konan: Então Hidan, por que parou de falar palavrões?

Hidan: Sasori me levou ao psicólogo e quando eu ameaçava falar algum ele me botava pra correr...

Konan: Ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso?O.O

Tobi: Tobi acha Sasori-sempai o Maximo!

Deidara: Fala do danna de novo e você nunca mais vai ver o sol raiar!¬¬

Tobi: Tobi com medo!

Konan: Será que isso também funcionaria com o Tobi?

Hidan: O que?

Konan: A seção tortura do Sasori, pra ele parar de falar na terceira pessoa!

Deidara: Não fale mal do danaa!Ò.Ó

Konan: Desculpa aí!

Hidan: Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu?

Konan: Não,daqui a pouco eles voltam dizendo que o ônibus quebrou de vez e que a gente vai ter que passar a noite aqui!

Os meninos aparecem na porta sujos, cheios de graxa e com os cabelos em pé!

Pain: Bom gente, o ônibus quebrou de vez e a gente vai ter que passar a noite aqui!

Deidara, Tobi e Hidan: O.O(estavam olhando Konan, pois ela adivinhou o que eles iriam falar!)

Tobi: Konan-sempai é adivinha!

Hidan: Você está passando tempo de mais com o Pain, por isso sabia o que ele iria dizer!

Konan: Entenda como quiser!mas a verdade é que...todos os homens são iguais...dão as mesmas desculpas, fazem as mesmas caçadas e são todos previsíveis!

Deidara: Então vamos demorar mais ainda para pegar os filhos do Itachi né?!

Itachi: Eu não tenho filhos ¬¬

Deidara: Tá, então vai demorar mais ainda para pegar o filho do Itachi!

Itachi: Eu não tenho filho!¬¬

Deidara: Então vai demorar ainda mais para pegar as filhas do Itachi!

Itachi: Eu não tenho filhas!¬¬

Deidara: Então vai demorar ainda mais para pegar a filha do Itachi !

Itachi: Eu não tenho filha!¬¬

Deidara: Ué! Então quem é seu filho?

Itachi: Eu não tenho filho, nem filhos, nem filhas, nem filha, eu não tenho esposa, amante ou qualquer coisa que esteja passando nessa sua cabeça de minhoca! Ò.ó

Deidara: Então... Quem É que a gente vai pegar?

Kisame: Você vai ver quando formos pegar eles!

Zetsu: Vamos ter que dormir aqui dentro, pois lá fora não tem condições de armar uma barraca!

Konan: Mesmo se tivesse eu não iria dormir lá fora nem que me pagassem!

Kakuzo: Se me pagassem eu dormiria lá fora!

Hidan: A gente vai ter que dormir todo torto!

Pain: Tá reclamando do que? O Sasori até agora ta dormindo torto sem conforto algum correndo um serio risco de entortar a coluna, mas você vê ele reclamando? Não! então chega de reclamações!

Konan: Fica um pouco difícil reclamar quando ta dopado né!(sorrisinho forçado)

Pain: Ele ainda ta dopado?

Tobi: Tobi quer saber quanto tempo dura esse calmante!

Kisame: Sei lá!

Deidara: E se ele nunca mais acordar?e se ele acordar só quando voltarmos as aulas?

Kisame: Que exagero, gente! Daqui a alguns dias ele acorda!

Itachi: precisa se preocupar tanto com seu brinquedinho Deidara,quando ele acordar vocês vão poder brincar bastante pois ele já dormiu bastante, então não vai se cansar tão rápido!n.n

Deidara: Que graça! ¬¬(falava sarcasticamente)

Konan: Vamos logo dormir, amanhã cedo ligamos para um mecânico, daí agente liga pras crianças felizes dizendo que vamos atrasar então partimos!

Pain: Vão logo!

Kakuzo: Já não basta as despesas que temos vamos ter que ter mais?! Meu Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer tal castigo?

Hidan: Larga de ser dramático Kaku!

Kakuzo: Do que você me chamou?

Hidan: O.O Eu ... eeeeu te chamei de Kakuzo...por que...? Não é seu nome?O / / / / / O

Kakuzo: Você me chamou de outra coisa!

Hidan: Você deve estar com as orelhas sujas! Está até ouvindo coisas! - / / / / / / / / / / -

Kisame: Kakuzo você que é mais rápido, toma banho primeiro depois vai os lerdos!

Kakuzo: Está bem ... Quando voltar, vamos conversar!

Hidan: Tá... - / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /-

Na frente do ônibus

Pain: Foi um dia agitado hoje!

Konan: E como foi, não vejo a hora de chegarmos lá!

Pain: Mesmo tendo que pegar as pestes?

Konan: Estou morta de cansaço, não agüento mais ficar um segundo pressa aqui, mesmo com os pirralhos eu acho que consigo relaxar e...

Pain: E ...?

Konan: Esquece!

Pain: Agora você vai falar!

Konan: Não quero falar!

Pain: Conta vai!(cara de cachorro sem dono em um dia chuvoso)

Konan: Não me olhe com essa cara Ó.Ó

Pain: Conta vai! (agora estava com olhinhos brilhantes)

Konan: Pára o / / / / o

Pain: Conta!(agora está com a cara mais uke possível)

Konan: Tá eu conto! Mas para de me olhar assim! O / / / / / / / O

Pain: Porque?(com a mesma cara)

Konan:¬¬ E se você não parar eu não conto mesmo!

Pain: Parei!(desmanchou a carinha)

Konan: Bom, - / / / / / / / - quem sabe eu também possa me divertir não é mesmo, Pain?

De repente, ela se esconde debaixo de um cobertor, vira a cara e levanta-se;

Konan: Boa noite Pain! Vou dormir lá no fundão!

Pain: Boa ... noite! "será que isso foi uma indireta?" Ah, não pode ser a Konan nunca pensaria nessas coisas, "ou pensaria?" (se cora com os próprios pensamentos do que Konan tentava dizer a ele)- / / / / / / / deve ser o cansaço, ele deve estar me afetando!

Continua. . .

Acabei!

Tosco, não é verdade?!

Sei que ta ruim, podem me apedrejar, eu mereço!

Continuem a acompanhar, talvez um dia eu melhore, quem sabe, sonhar não custa nada!

Bom, alguns esclarecimentos porque existe gente meio lerda e não entende

O Itachi não tem filho, o Hidan só tava zoando com a cara do Deidara e queria deixar o Itachi bravo!

Esclarecido? E também porque eu quero fazer suspense de quem vai ser que eles vão pegar!

Espero que tenham gostado

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


End file.
